User blog:Element02/Legend of Twilight Anime Review!
If you have read my rofile then you know that I write a Dot Hack Blog! In that blog I review manga, video-games, anime, and everything else Dot Hack related! While it's an older blog, one of the first things that I reviewed was the Legend of Twilight Anime. You can find the full review: HERE But here are some of the highlights (a summary) taken from the review! As someone that had bought the manga a long time ago- I avoided the anime when I realized how much they had changed things within the show. I was young back then and had an elitist view of the manga always being better than the anime could ever be…but now I realize that this is not always the case. So, I guess before I go into anything else I should say that if you’re going to compare this show to the manga: JUST DON’T! They may have some things in common but ultimately they are two separate entities with entirely different plots from one another. Shugo Kunasaki and his twin sister Rena win a contest which gives them avatars resembling the “Dot Hackers” Kite and BlackRose. As they explore The World it is apparent that something weird is going on. In an area meant for beginners, Shugo and Rena run into a powerful monster that does not belong there- and Shugo ends up getting killed while saving his sister. His body is then transported to a strange area where Shugo meets the girl known as Aura, and she bestows upon him Kite’s bracelet. She tells him to use it to defeat the overpowered monster by using ‘Data Drain’. Kite is resurrected, defeats the monster, and thus his adventure begins. Along the way of solving the mystery behind this girl and his bracelet, Shugo befriends several characters that help him along while they uncover a dark plot to take over The World from the inside. It all leads to a final showdown with a group of hackers and a Vagrant AI trying to discover the meaning behind “true death”. It has been 4 years since the final mystery was solved by the Dot Hackers- where they stopped “The Cursed Wave” and managed to bring everyone out of their comas; but now Aura brings Shugo and Rena into this game in order to help save The World from evil again- a group of children seeking to find the meaning behind “true death”. All the while, behind them is a wandering AI seeking to bring true death to The World via a virus. This is the main area where the anime differs from the manga in that the manga does not share this same plot. I loved the fact that they used this premise of coma victims and such to really tie this anime in with every other entry in the series. It’s something that longtime fans can easily relate to and get involved in, and it’s something drastic and serious enough that it would hold the attention of new fans (in my opinion anyways). To me, Legend of the Twilight seemed like a series more centered around comedy. Not surprising since the manga is all slapstick humor and corny jokes; in this way, the manga and anime are actually very much alike. There is a lot of perverted humor, and more content leaning more toward the ‘sexual’ side of things…and for Dot Hack this is a change. I have always found the style of Legend of the Twilight to be very cute. It’s more of a chibi-like style that makes everything look adorable. It has a very ‘soft’ feel to it and is not as sharp as other series. But that also means a lot of details have been simplified for the sake of a flow. It really is unique as far as Dot Hack goes…and while not my favorite style, it works really well for this series. The anime also sounds great too. Much as I think people should watch a series in order, I understand that SIGN is an older series that is hard to get into and that it takes a lot of patience. Then after SIGN, there is no animated series to follow-up the events of IMOQ, and people would have to either play the games or read “Another Birth” to really know what is going on before Legend of the Twilight takes place. I think Legend of the Twilight is actually a good introduction to the series for the fact that there is a lot of explanation on the events of the past which means people do not have to go searching for the complete history of the series in order to enjoy this anime. It explains events but leaves it open just enough that it might make one interested to figure out more. Also, because it does add a plot and many elements from the previous installments, it is easy to transfer to other series after watching Legend of the Twilight. Overall I think this series is really good. Nothing too much to brag about…but it’s simple, fun, and a good way to introduce someone to Dot Hack. But what do you think? What were your personal opinions on the series? Favorite character? Least favorite character? Did you ever read the manga? Did you like the manga or anime better? ''Please feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions in the comment-section down below. '' Category:Blog posts